Love Is A Painful Thing
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Serenity is walking home from school when she suddenly gets jumped! Seto Kaiba comes to her rescue, but what happens when he and Serenity get into a situation that they can't get out of and might not survive from...? One-Shot! (SetoxSerenity) R&R plz!


**Sorceress Vanessa: **Hey I'm back with another One Shot except this one isnt a song-fic, lol. And the other One Shot I might continue… MIGHT continue. ^^ Except this one might make ppl cry, so yea, lol. 

**Vanessa: **It made me cry.

**SV: **My poor, poor Hikari. ANYWAY, here's the summary for the story again

**SUMMARY:** Serenity's walking home from school when she suddenly gets jumped! Seto Kaiba comes to her rescue, but what happens when he and Serenity get into a situation that they can't get out of and might not survive from…? 

**Couple-**SetoxSerenity

**SV:** I warn you now, it might get a little sad at the ending and somehow I bet you ppl out there will kill me for it, but oh well. Plz read and enjoy!

**Vanessa:** And don't forget to leave a nice review!

**_____*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_____**

**Love Is A Painful Thing:**

Serenity walked away from her school as she sighed in relief, holding her books in her arms tightly across her chest. 

_Finally out…_

She walked across the street and saw her secret crush walk over on the other side of the street. His name was Seto Kaiba. She, of course, didn't tell anyone, especially not her brother!

She didn't realize that she was staring at him, until he looked over at her. She blushed, looked away quickly, and started to walk faster. 

_Why I like him is beyond me…_

Serenity started to slow down when she was sure she was out of Kaiba's sight. Even after the Battle City Tournament he still had his old attitude. She didn't believe she had a chance with him. 

_And not to mention that my brother and him hate each other. Why they both do I'm not even going to ask. _

Serenity was always filled with curiosity as to why Joey and Kaiba hated each other's guts, but she dare not ask in fear of what might happen. 

Suddenly a hand was put over her mouth as she was dragged into an alleyway. She dropped her books and tried to kick the guy behind her, but couldn't when she froze real fast. She felt something sharp poke against her back. 

"Don't try anything stupid or this knife will got straight into your back." The man behind her said as he let go of his hand from her mouth. 

_Oh God…_

She was scared and she had no one to help her… what was she going to do? And what was this man going to do with her?

_I wish that Joey were here…_

She felt the knife poke her harder as she yelped out of pain and surprise. 

"Shut it girl! Now come with me. Just turn around and keep moving forward."

Serenity did, as she was told, afraid of what might happen to her if she didn't. 

_What am I going to do? Oh and what will he do to me? What does he want me for? I have nothing unless… NO! Oh God, I have to get out of here, but what can I do?_ Serenity cried in her mind. She was in deep trouble and she knew it. 

Very deep trouble that she couldn't possibly get away from and it frightened her deeply. 

Soon she saw a truck ahead of her coming into view and kept walking towards it. Then she found herself in front of it as the guy behind her yelled out to the truck.

"Yo! Open the door, I have one!"

Serenity's eyes opened wide with fear. 

_There are more of them??!!_

Someone from inside opened the door as she stared frightfully at the men before her. There were probably almost 10! Ay least! 

The guy behind her took a strand of her hair and pushed it back as he whispered into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. 

"Welcome to your new home…"

Then he said louder, 

"Welcome to your new family!"

"I don't think so you Bastard." A cold voice said. 

Serenity turned around just in time to see Seto Kaiba punch out the guy that was behind her. Kaiba then grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. 

"Stay behind me."

Serenity looked up at him and blushed, but then soon snapped out of it and came back to reality, which she gasped. All the men were out of the truck and surrounding them. The worst thing about this was that those men had every weapon known to man with them! (Not really, but ::shrugs::) Kaiba put up his fists in a fighting position. Suddenly he ran over to a guy and punched him and the fight was to begin. 

Serenity decided to make a run for it, but the guys were now blocking her only way out. 

All of a sudden she heard a gunshot and then a yell of pain, as she turned around and her eyes went wide with fear. Kaiba clutched his bloody stained side as he smirked a little. 

Serenity was about to run over and help when she suddenly got hit with something on the head. Darkness started to swirl around her as she collapsed to the ground. 

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Kaiba saying, 

"Bring it on you assholes. You will not harm Serenity!"

__________**********~~~~~~~~~~_________

Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she tried to get everything into focus. 

_What happened?_

She soon remembered as her eyes went wide.

_Kaiba!_

"Kaiba…?" She whispered as she got up painfully from the ground. Her head hurt like hell and her side felt like a mad dog tried to rip off her skin, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She needed to find Kaiba. 

Apparently she was still in the alleyway and it was getting dark now. Serenity's eyes scanned the darkness when she found something sprawled on the ground. 

_Oh God no…_

"Kaiba? A-are you o-ok?" She asked as she slowly made her way over to the body. 

_Why isnt he saying anything? Is he ok? Is he all right? Or did he… did he… NO! Serenity don't think that! Just walk up to him and see. _Serenity thought in her mind as she calmed herself down. She walked closer to Kaiba's body hoping, praying that he was still alive. 

Suddenly she saw his body move as she walked faster over to him. Soon she looked at the body below her and gasped. Kaiba's face was totally bloodied and bruised, while his huge wound on the right side of him kept pouring more and more blood out. 

"Oh God Kaiba!" She screamed in horror as she took off her jacket and put it on his wound, putting pressure on it to stop the blood from coming out. Kaiba suddenly opened his eyes, as Serenity kept pushing down. 

"Kaiba? Are… you ok?" Serenity asked as tears flowed down her cheeks. 

_This is my fault. If he didn't come trying to save me then he wouldn't be hurt right now! _

"I-I should be asking… you that Wheeler." Kaiba seethed at the pain. 

"I'm fine! But look at you! I need go get you help! I…" 

Serenity was cut off as she felt Kaiba pulling her hands off the jacket and his wound. 

"It's ok. I think I'm… I'm dying anyway." Kaiba choked out. 

"Don't say that!"

_What is with Kaiba all of a sudden!? I've never seen him act like this before… Oh, what am I talking about?! Kaiba's talking crazy! I need to get him help!_

"Kaiba you stay right here, I'm going to go you some help."

Serenity got up, but then she felt light-headed and weak all of a sudden. She then looked down at all the blood Kaiba was losing. There was, so much! It was way more then probably Kaiba had in himself. 

_Maybe it was those other guy's blood?_

Serenity then felt like she wanted to collapse as another sharp pain went through her side. She lifted up her shirt and gasped as her eyes opened wide. There was a wound almost as large as Kaiba's on her side! 

_How… how did I get that?_

She looked over at Kaiba; he was looking at her wound also with wide eyes. 

Serenity soon collapsed to the ground feeling very weak. Kaiba then brushed the back of his hand across her cheek as she closed her eyes. Tears streaming down her face. 

"You always had a pretty face."

Serenity was surprised by that comment, as she used her strength to open her eyes back up. 

"I thought that you hated me."

Kaiba shook his head slowly. 

"No… I never thought that. Somehow you had some weird affect on me. An effect that no one has done to me before."

Serenity smiled a tiny smile and sighed. 

"Thank you."

The two were quiet, as they knew what was going to happen to them both. They were both dying in Domino City. Kaiba's eyes suddenly started to droop as his bleeding started to slow. Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, talking in a really low whisper. 

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you this since Battle City when I first saw you. I-I love you… Sereni… Sere…" His sentence was cut short as his bleeding came to a complete stop, the last drop of blood falling from his wound to the cold hard ground. 

Serenity looked at Kaiba and started to shake him. 

"Kaiba? Please, please wake up…" Serenity wept.

Soon she started losing her energy and wasted the last ounce of it putting her forehead against his forehead and kissing him on the lips, a simple little quick one. Then she put her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. 

"I love you too Kaiba and always will."

Then… she closed her eyes and slowly floated into darkness…


End file.
